Immortal
by Love.Hazard
Summary: A serial killer stalks the streets of Konoha. Naruto, a reporter for Konoha News, falls in love, despite the danger. However, he'll soon discover his fatal attraction is one-sided. AU. Sasunaru. M for disturbing content. Story currently suspended.


**A/N:**  
Behold! Another horror/suspense idea I had! I decided to release this alongside my other horror story, "Meticulous." The last week has just been a flurry of ideas for me. It's pretty awesome. Anyway, please enjoy. And review, maybe? (Hint hint) :)

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Immortal

Chapter 1:  
Meeting

_Tonight's top stories: A search has been called off for two local men that disappeared two months ago after exhaustive searches turned up no traces of their whereabouts. And a local man was found dead in his apartment this morning. The man, Kiba Inuzuka, had been stabbed to death approximately two nights ago, according to police. In addition, police also report that the wounds and style of death coincide with the M.O. of the Shakespearian...  
_

_

* * *

_

Naruto folded his papers into a neat pile and stepped away from the news desk. He breathed a sigh of relief as he passed the teleprompter and his producer flashed an approving thumbs-up. He exited the newsroom and headed for the elevator when he was joined by his colleague, Gaara.

"Great job on the report today, Naruto!" He said as he trotted up to the blonde in an attempt to keep step. Naruto gave him an appreciative smile as he slowed his pace, allowing the red-headed man to catch up.

"Thanks, Gaara. I don't think I could make it without your daily feedback." Naruto laughed. Gaara snickered, but it quickly dissolved into an expression of discontent.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked as they stepped onto the elevator. The doors closed, and they were the only two occupying its small confines.

"Well…this killer you've been reporting on. He's only been targeting homosexual men…all around their early 20s, right? Aren't you in the least bit concerned he'll come after you?" Gaara asked, desperation very apparent in his voice.

"Gaara. You're the only one that knows I'm gay." Naruto started. "Unless you've been spilling the beans on my personal life and news of it somehow reached his ear, I don't think I have anything to worry about." Naruto focused his gaze on Gaara, as if he was mentally asking 'You didn't tell anyone DID you?'

"Your secret's safe with me. Besides, I want you all to myself." Gaara said teasingly. Naruto rolled his eyes and playfully slapped the other boy's face. It was a well-known fact that Gaara was openly gay, but it didn't seem to bother anyone at their workplace. Gaara had unsuccessfully attempted to convince Naruto into a date many times. Naruto knew better, however. Gaara had also become a reputable 'man-slut.'

"In your wildest dreams, dorkface. Besides, it's you who should be worried. All your sleeping around will surely catch his attention." Naruto warned. Gaara grabbed his hand and gently bit his finger. Naruto quickly jerked away. He hated it when Gaara got like this.

"Come on, blondie. Just one date? It'll be our little secret." Gaara said, placing a finger over his lips as he winked. Naruto shook his head and sighed. The boy was attractive enough, but he had one too many bad habits.

"Flirt to your heart's content, Gaara. I stand by what I say. Come talk to me when you've finished sleeping around and dropped the smoking habit." Naruto said, patting the other boy on the back. Gaara frowned as the elevator door opened.

"Very well, then sir. I accept your challenge." He said, exiting the elevator. He turned back towards the blonde as he walked to his destination. "I'm holding you to that!" He yelled after him as the elevator door began to close.

Naruto merely shook his head and saluted after the redhead. What had he gotten himself into? Wait, why was he worrying? He would never be able to quit smoking. And as for breaking his man-whore habits? Naruto merely laughed at the thought.

Naruto yawned as the elevator came to a stop on the first floor and the doors opened. The usual high-traffic of the day had been replaced by the eerie silence of dusk. He stepped into the lobby, ready to head home. However, he decided against this and made a beeline for the restroom. He cursed under his breath as he stepped into the pristine and clean bathroom and relieved himself.

As he finished, he heard another enter the facility and step into the stall next to his. Naruto shrugged and stepped out, turning on the faucet and soaking his hands. He looked in the mirror, sighing at himself. Maybe he had been too hard on Gaara. Despite his flaws, Gaara was very artistic and bright, a rarity. It couldn't hurt, could it? No, he couldn't. Even Naruto had his restrictions. Naruto was yanked from his thoughts as the other figure emerged from the stall.

Naruto nearly let out a gasp. The man was pale, his skin a vibrant silver. His hair was jet black and looked soft to the touch. As the other man stepped next to him, he felt a pair of brilliant onyx eyes drift toward him. Naruto instinctively yanked his stare back toward his hands, but slowly let his gaze drift toward the other man. He was still staring.

Naruto laughed nervously. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. If there is a god, please let him be gay, he thought to himself. He laughed again, nervously. He felt his face flushing.

"Heh…I apologize, I didn't mean to creep you out or anything." Naruto said, gaze transfixed on the other man's eyes. The raven turned off the faucet and stared back. Naruto turned off his faucet as well.

"You're that reporter…Naruto Uzumaki?" The raven asked. Naruto gulped and nodded, trying to hide his embarrassment. This surprised him.

"Y-yeah…I'm sorry, and you are…?" The blonde asked, wiping his hand on a towel. The other man did the same, his gaze never leaving the face of the blonde.

"Sasuke. Uchicha." He said calmly. "I confess myself a fan of your reports. But you should be more careful. You know that better than anyone."

Naruto was dumbfounded. How did he know? Did Gaara actually let his secret slip? No, he wouldn't…which only meant one thing.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked, both curiously and invasively. Sasuke merely smirked and shook his head.

"You're easier to read than you think. You're reactions aren't very subtle." He said, still smirking. Naruto was, admittedly, impressed. Shocked beyond belief, yes, but still impressed.

"So, are you going to murder me right here, Mr. Killer?" Naruto said sarcastically. The raven chuckled and backed Naruto against the wall. He placed a finger on his chin and observed the blonde's face. Naruto held back the urge to moan. His scent was intoxicating.

"You should be careful what you say, Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke warned, a smirk plastered on his face. "No, I'd rather get to know you better. How does dinner sound?" Sasuke asked through his devilish smirk. Naruto could barely keep from kissing the other man.

"You have me cornered; do I really have a choice?" Naruto smiled, taunting the other man. Sasuke took a few steps back, giving the blonde some breathing room. "How about tonight. My place?" Naruto said, quickly.

"Tonight, huh? Desperate to get in my pants already, eh?" Sasuke said teasingly. The blonde unsuccessfully held back a blush.

"I confess myself a fan of you." Naruto said, taunting him back. Sasuke chuckled, faintly amused by the blonde.

"I have a few things to take care of first, but consider tonight a date." Sasuke said. Naruto wanted to throw his fist in the air with joy, but held his composure. He told the raven his address, and with that, he disappeared from the restroom. Naruto felt himself slink against the wall. His heart was pounding, but he felt dizzy. The last ten minutes had been a complete rush. What, exactly, had just happened?


End file.
